


Wool Jumpers

by Artemis_Sherwood



Series: I Think You Need A Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Sherwood/pseuds/Artemis_Sherwood





	Wool Jumpers

She never told him, but she always thought that his wool jumpers were absolutely and completely adorable. Her favorite one was the rich blue jumper that looked incredibly attractive paired with his big leather jacket. On the rare occasion that he took the jacket off, Rose found herself forever staring at his broad shoulders and the sloping curve of his back.

She never told him, but she always had the urge to snog him senseless when he would look at her with his brilliantly large blue eyes that matched his jumper. Sometimes he would wear his baggy red jumper that made him look taller and thinner then he already was and it was all she could do to keep from ripping it off.

She never told him, but she always wanted to see those damn jumpers on the floor with the rest of their clothes.


End file.
